Battle of the Bulge
"Battle of the Bulge" is the twenty-first episode of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. It premiered on October 9, 1989, and is the eighth episode of the second season. Synopsis Monty's weight problem encourages the Rangers to go on diets and to exercise more frequently. Meanwhile, Fat Cat is hiring Jamaican fruit bats to steal jewels for him. Plot At the top of a building, Chief Marley, Lady Richmore and a bevy of news reporters are awaiting the arrival of Richmore’s jewels via armored transport helicopters, the city’s latest service introduced with the intent of preventing jewel robbery. However, when the safe delivered by the helicopter is opened, everyone is shocked to see that instead of jewels it is filled with banana peels, apple cores and other fruit remnants. At the police headquarters, the rescue rangers, sitting atop the ceiling fan, learn about the mid-air robbery. While Chip and Gadget discuss the peculiarity of the heist, Monterey Jack devours an entire doughnut that he pinched from one of the officers below. The Australian rodent then goes straight for the cheese slice in Sergeant Spinelli’s sandwich, making the officer see red. All the policemen chase Monty who, having gained a significant amount of weight recently, only barely manages to escape them. Back at the ranger headquarters, the gang, after a lot of persuasion, manage to convince Monty to go on a diet. The rotund mouse embarks on a very strict diet and exercise regimen. Unfortunately for the rest of the rangers, he forces them to be a part of it as well. While the rangers engage in vigorous cardio, the news on the TV reveals that more mid-air robberies have been taking place and the police don’t have any clue about the culprits, except for pile of leftover fruit. While the rangers are out jogging, the exhausted and famished Chip and Dale notice a truck offloading crates of fruit and they quickly jump into one of the crates for a much needed snack. Unfortunately, Wart, Mepps and Mole arrive at the scene and steal the crate of fruit. Back at Fat Cat’s hideout, Chip and Dale, still hiding in the fruit crate, learn that Fat Cat is using a trio of Jamaican fruit bats to commit the mid-air robberies, and the fruit is their payment. The rescue rangers pursue the fruit bats as they rob yet another armored helicopter and return with the loot to Fat Cat’s hideout. While Fat Cat and his cronies try to capture the rescue rangers who had stowed away in the stolen loot bags, Gadget, who had stayed behind in the armored helicopter uses its powerful winch to pull open the mouth of the cat statue that is Fat Cat’s hideout. The bats fall into a dumpster, Fat Cat falls into the sewer and the stolen jewels fall onto the street where they are picked up by Officers Kirby and Muldoon. With the case solved and the stolen loot retrieved, the rangers take a much needed break from solving cases and working out, and relax in a hot bubble bath. Cast *Corey Burton as Dale/Zipper/Mole/Fat Bat with Sombrero *Peter Cullen as Monterey Jack/Officer Kirby and Officer Muldoon/Mepps/Little Bat/Helicopter Pilot *Jim Cummings as TV Announcer/Sergeant Spinelli/Fat Cat/Wart *Tress MacNeille as Chip/Gadget Hackwrench/Lady Richmore/Radio Voice *Rob Paulsen as Chief Marley/Boss bat Video releases VHS *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Crime-Busters'' DVD *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 1'' Trivia *The title of the episode is the name of an actual battle that was fought in Western Europe at the close of World War II. *The TV aerobics trainer is named Dev, after one of the writers of this episode, Dev Ross. *This episode was banned and not shown in syndication due to stereotypical bat villains featured in it. Gallery '' Monterey hottub.png|Monterey's relaxation '' Category:Television episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episodes Category:Banned episodes